Need
by Layleu
Summary: Buffy x LOTR. An adventure with Buffy, Faith and some characters from LOTR. The rules have changed and Buffy and Faith are left to decide what to do with the gifts given to them. Read and give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok before you start I just want to warn you about this story and my writing, I am under no illusions that I would make a writer or that any of my stuff is as good as the writers whose characters I have borrowed. This is just my interpretation of what if the characters ended up in certain circumstances. Its just one of those things where you get an idea in your head and you need to go with it so that it leaves you alone. _

_So read on if you want, and don't if you don't want to. The choice is yours!_

**Introduction to the world**

What if the earth was made up of different layers of reality and the barrier between those realities was able to be broken. What if the world we know as earth opened doors between those realities on occasion due to great disturbances in the balance. What if for centuries a battle had been going on throughout all realities. Not the battle of good and evil and right or wrong.

But the battle for humanity.

What if humans were created by earth's creator and she was their guardian.

What if humanity was near extinct in some realities but had won great victory in others. What if the earth was really aware, alert and alive and was joined to these other realities in consciousness and could make the decision to open the door between realities to even the balance from one to another. What if the slayer was the earth's tool, her creature? And her abilities and strength were fuelled from her core. What if the balance in the slayer's reality was shifted to such an extent that the earth decided to place her in another reality were humanity was losing its fight and was on the verge of extinction. What if this slayer was Buffy Summers and what if the reality was Middle Earth?

Would she be able to make a difference?

Would she want to fight another realities fight after just winning her own?

Would she accept her new fate or would she fight it and try and return hone?

Does this sound like every other middle earth Buffy crossover you have ever read?

If your answer is yes, read on and take a chance that it might just not quite be what you are expecting!

If not take a chance and find out anyway!

Read on if you want to take a chance!


	2. Chapter 2

**And so on**

Very good you have enough curiosity and the courage to take a chance! Impressive! Very Impressive!

Since you took the time to check this out I will take the time to explain the current state of events for our favourite vampire slayer.

Buffy has finished off where the great Joss Whedon left her, standing over the crater of sunnydale having just finished the battle with the first and ensuring the destiny of the slayer. They would never be alone again. With a small smile on her face Buffy looks over her old home and contemplates Faith's very important question

'**_What are you going to do now B'_** or something like that.

This tale of Buffy picks up right at that moment.

Faith felt a wave of weariness wash over her, Giles was already talking about another hellmouth and Willow was discussing the importance of finding all the awakening slayers.

_Damn! _Faith thought don't these people ever rest. Faith felt she had gained a whole new perspective on Buffy during the last few weeks and an even a greater respect. The things she dealt with on a daily basis, the pressure and expectation was enough to smother away any good intentions the people around her may have had.

Faith had spent a bit of time thinking about Buffy and what drove her to keep fighting when the people around her seemed oblivious to her own pain and loneliness. Faith was the first to admit that she had been expecting to come to Sunnydale and face the same image of Buffy that she had, when she left four years ago. Instead the image she had was shattered the moment she looked Buffy in the eye.

Buffy smiled but it never quite reached her eyes. She laughed but it never came from deep within her. Her eyes that had once seemed to spark with a never ending, never wavering fire where now filled with an understanding that Faith never wanted to see in her fellow slayer. Resignation! She expressed such pain and loneliness through her eyes that Faith sometimes found it hard to look away.

Buffy who once fought her destiny at every turn yet still managed to do it better than those that came before her was now resigned to her fate. Instead of being Buffy who was also a slayer she was now 'the slayer' who on occasion was allowed to be Buffy Summers. Faith felt for her friend and couldn't help the small build up of anger she felt when she observed the way Buffy's friends and potentials treated the slayer. When they had kicked her out of the house, Faith at that moment had never felt so scared or terrified in her life. She now understood Buffy a little better and was not envious of her situation one bit.

Now not five minutes after the biggest battle they had faced, the scoobies were hassling Buffy again about more fighting, more work. Faith took a deep breath and looked at the only persons whose thoughts she cared about.

Buffy ignoring them all and was looking out over the crater with an almost peaceful look on her face. Faith felt a calm settle in her stomach and asked the question that everyone but Dawn had failed to ask.

'So what are you going to do now B?' Faith said it more as a statement than a question but was curious how Buffy would react. Buffy just continued to look out over the canyon and then to Faith's surprise she smiled. The first real smile Faith had seen this visit. The fire that had been missing was present, the life was back.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the ground started to shake.


	3. Chapter 3

**And on**

Buffy looked out over the canyon and felt a weight lift from deep inside her, she felt light, calm and free. She could hear the muttering of her friends in the background but blocked them out to embrace the feelings that were going through her. They had won, they had beaten back the mouth of hell and it had chocked on her never wavering support Spike! Buffy felt deep loss at the thought of her friend but pushed it down, he had made his choice and she was not going to take that away from him by feeling sad. He wouldn't want her to do that. With the weight of the world lifted Buffy felt at peace. Her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice breaking its way into her riviere.

'What are you going to do now B' Faith asked her

Nothing was the first thing that came to mind, she didn't have to do anything and Buffy felt herself smile. A smile that came from inside her.

Then the ground began to shake.


	4. Chapter 4

**And on and on**

Buffy snapped out of her current train of thought as the ground beneath her started shake. She turned around and saw looks of concern on the faces of her friends, her gaze met Faiths and she nodded. They started to push everyone back towards the bus. Willow, Giles, Xander and Dawn were the first to make it onto the bus. Giles pulled Robin out of the driver's seat and carefully placed him on the next seat back with Xander supporting him. Dawn and Willow each took a seat and waited for Buffy and Faith to climb on board.

Buffy ushered the others in front of her and then noticed Andrew was missing, she turned back to the crater and saw him struggling to get his feet under him. Every time he seemed to get stable the ground would shake and he would lose his footing, cursing under her breath Buffy ran back and pick him up and ran back towards the bus.

Giles had started the engine and Faith was waiting at the doors for Buffy to return. The shaking of the ground came more violent the earth started to crack on the surface. Buffy reached the doors to the bus and practically threw Andrew on board. Faith jumped on and turned to Buffy to give her a hand if she needed. Buffy was about to place her foot on the first step inside the bus when something grasped her leg. She looked down at her foot in surprise. There was large root entangling itself around her trying to pull her back towards the crater. Faith followed Buffy's gaze and her eyes widened. She reached out and grasped Buffy's hand in her own. She pulled her as hard as she could desperately trying to free her. Buffy kicked and squirmed against the roots but found the more she struggled the tighter it grasped her. She turned and saw the ground begin to crack towards the bus. If she didn't get free soon they were all going to be sucked into the crater. Buffy took one last look at the ground and made her decision.

She looked up towards Giles and caught his eye, he gave her a look of such pride that she felt almost like crying. Dawn and Willow were yelling something at her but she couldn't make out the sounds. Xander flashed her a bright smile and urged her to keep trying, she then looked at Faith, and let her feelings show.

Faith was still trying to pull Buffy free when she felt her friend stop struggling; she looked up at Buffy questioningly and froze at what she saw on Buffy's face.

'No way B' and she pulled again this time putting even more strength into her hold in the other slayer.

Buffy smiled at Faith, the same smile that had come across her face not so long before. She met Faiths gaze and softly said 'Faith let go'

Faith felt tears prick at the back of her eyes and shook her head 'No, no way' and gave Buffy another pull.

Buffy gave Faith an understanding smile and shook her head 'There's no other way, you have to let me go'

The tears were now starting to fall 'Buffy please' she pleaded almost whispering. To defeat the first, to fight to the point where they may no longer have to and have it end like this just seemed wrong to Faith, she couldn't let Buffy go, not now, after everything.

Faith looked at Buffy's face again trying to think of some other way to get her free. Buffy met her gaze and then looked back towards the others on the bus.

She noticed the tears in Faiths eyes and felt a wave of compassion for the dark slayer. Faith didn't have an easy task and Buffy knew she needed to make her let go.

'Faith please, let me go, there's not much time, please for the others' Buffy looked back down the bus and this time Faith followed her gaze.

Faith turned back to Buffy the tears now pushed away 'You might survive B, you might end up in hell' Faith said trying to motivate Buffy to fight.

Buffy nodded her expression showing she fully understood 'I know'

Faith felt Buffy being pulled out of her grasp and the ground gave a violent shake, Giles looked down at Buffy one last time and felt pride and sorrow at the same time. He understood the choice she was making and realised the urgency to get the bus going and away from harm. Buffy was once again willing to give her life to save the other's only one thing was standing in her way and Giles knew it was time to intervene.

'Faith let her go' Giles said with as much compassion and understanding he could muster at that moment.

Faith just shook her head vigorously "it's not right, do you think for one moment that she would let me go, or you go, no way'

Buffy closed her eyes from the pain that was beginning to become agony pulsating through her body. The roots where around her waist now and she knew she had to do something or they were all going down.

She opened her eyes and let her pain show, for the first time in her slayer life she showed her pain and Faith gasped.

Faith looked down at the roots and felt despair fill her, she wasn't going to get Buffy free, she wasn't going to be able to save her and every moment that she prolonged the inevitable was causing Buffy more pain. Faith looked at Buffy and looked at their intertwined hands. She couldn't let go, she couldn't make that choice, and yet she couldn't let all the others die because of that. So she made the only other choice left open for her. She grasped Buffy's hand making sure the grip was solid, met Buffy's gaze and she jumped out of the bus and onto the ground. Giles shook his head in disbelief and floored it, leaving the two slayers to be swallowed into oblivion.

_Ok, I know that scene was a little drawn out and perhaps a little dramatic, but, everyone is different and I needed to get it out. _

_Next – Will both Faith and Buffy Survive? _


	5. Chapter 5

**Earth**

_Earth sighed. Nothing ever went to plan with this one. Her creature the one known as Buffy summers had changed things again. She had called all Earth's creatures known as the slayers into power. This had never dare been attempted before and earth knew it would tip the scales of balance to the favour of the humans. _

_Buffy Summers was unique, she changed the rules and survived where none other had. She even fought her way back from death. More than once and earth knew she was the one. So once the battle with the first evil was over earth planned to pull her into another reality where she was needed. All had gone to plan except earth had not foreseen another of her creature's attachment to the summer's slayer. Earth had been unable to separate them without causing them harm so she allowed both to pass through, where they were most needed. _

_Middle Earth. _

_Earth knew her creature could shift the balance just enough so that humanity might just have a chance. But with both of them there. The ones who had once fought on different sides were now inseparable._

_Earth sighed again_

_The scales were tipped just a little more, with her two most unpredictable creatures, things were looking up for her sister conscience one of the oldest realities around._

_Little did earth know that her creatures would be changed from the experience? The essence of their power came from her core it was linked to her, now that they were not on earth their power was still present and as strong but the link was expanded. They were now also connected to middle earth; her power was older, stronger, and darker._

_Her power would change them._


	6. Chapter 6

**Next one**

Buffy woke up she felt a splitting pain thundering inside her head. She slowly sat up and looked around her, what the!

She was surrounded in tree's big tree's that seemed to have formed a circle around her. She was sitting on long spongy grass that was soft. She heard a moan come from next to her and turned to see a dark haired girl laying a few feet away form her. The girl opened her eyes and her hands immediately shot up to her head in a gesture of pain. Buffy looked at her in understanding.

'It will ease in a moment' Buffy said to the girl

The girl nodded slowly then waited a few minutes then carefully lowered her hands from her face and slowly opened her eyes.

"Damn B, that was some ride' Faith sat up and looked at Buffy then around her, she shrugged at what she saw and a small smile came across her face 'I guess were not in hell'

Buffy frowned at the girl 'Hell, why would we be in hell'

Faith looked at Buffy for a moment something about her was different 'B are you feeling ok'

Buffy looked at the girl then at the area around her, she seemed lost in thought for a moment then she turned back to Faith 'You know me' she asked hopefully

Faith frowned 'Of course I know you, B are you ok'

Buffy looked confused 'What is your name' she asked sounding almost scared.

Faith got to her feet and covered the distance towards Buffy she sat down next to her and looked her in the eyes 'Buffy' she said softly and searched the other slayer for any sign of recognition. She saw none.

Buffy looked at Faith her expression fearful 'Buffy, is that my name you know who I am'

Faith nodded 'Yeah I know you, your name is Buffy, and I am Faith. Can you tell me the last thing you remember?'

Buffy thought hard trying to pick up some kind of memory but everything was fuzzy, blurred and out of reach, an image would form in her mind then vanish before she could make it out. Her eyes filled with tears and she felt on the verge of hysteria. Faith took one look at her expression and swore under her breath.

'Listen B, I need you to stay calm, I am going to figure this out, are you hurt at all'

Faith kept her tone light so not to scare Buffy anymore than she already was. Faith couldn't believe it of all the things she thought was going to happen when she jumped with Buffy she didn't expect this. Buffy not knowing who she was and what she was capable of was going to be a problem if they found themselves faced with danger.

Buffy pushed the hysteria away and concentrated on her body, as far as she could tell nothing hurt but a dull humming at the back of her mind. She looked at Faith and shook her head.

'Nothing hurts, I am fine, what about you are you ok?'

Faith watched the panic leave Buffy's face and then saw the concern come over her features as she looked at Faith. Faith smiled at Buffy, she may have lost her memory but she was still Buffy.

"No I am fine' Faith looked at their surroundings and noticed the light was beginning to fade. It must be late in the afternoon.

She turned to Buffy and noticed she was doing the same thing 'Listen B, its going to get dark soon and we don't know where we are, I'm guessing we don't want to be lingering around out in the open after dark, You up to taking a walk and seeing if we can find some shelter'

Buffy nodded and stood up reaching her hand out to Faith to help her up as well. Faith clasped her hand and stood.

'Which way' Buffy asked

Faith looked at the trees and didn't see a path or a track anywhere, she smiled and turned back to Buffy 'What do your instincts tell you' she asked

Buffy looked around the clearing for a moment and concentrated she paused for a moment then pointed off to the left 'Down there, there is a faint path off that way maybe it leads somewhere' she sounded unsure

Faith looked in the direction she was pointing and failed to see any path, she smiled at Buffy and nodded.

'That way it is'

Buffy smiled and Faith was surprised how different she looked, it was almost childlike. Buffy was beginning to look more like a kid out on an adventure than a slayer who had just lost her memory.

Buffy started off down the track feeling a little better at taking some action, she couldn't remember knowing Faith but something about her seemed familiar and at the moment that was enough for Buffy to trust her.

They walked down Buffy's track for a around an hour, the sun was starting to set behind them and it was starting to get darker. Faith was starting to feel uneasy. They had covered a fair bit of ground but were yet to see any signs of civilisation. In any other circumstance Faith would not be so uneasy but she wasn't sure about where they where and Buffy was less than a hundred percent. She had been expecting to fall into the hell mouth and had been ready to fight to the death when she made the choice to go with Buffy. But so far all they had seen was a lot of trees and an imaginary path that Buffy was leading them on. Faith looked at Buffy walking a few paces in front of her, she was quietly walking hardly making a sound, but every now and then she pause slightly and glance around as if searching for any signs of life or danger. Faith wondered what would happen if they ran into trouble. Would she remember how to fight?

All of a sudden Buffy stopped and looked off into the distance, Faith followed her line if sight and could briefly make out some movement. Buffy turned to and looked at Faith questioningly.

'Should we check it out?' Buffy whispered softly

Faith struggled with the decision, it might be someone who could lead them to shelter or it might be a creature that likes going bump in the night. She looked back at Buffy and shrugged pretending not to be concerned 'What do you think' she asked hoping Buffy's instinct would give her some kind of indication if the thing moving down there was friendly or not. She searched her own feelings and didn't feel it was anything demony.

Buffy looked down at Faith then back into the Forrest. She didn't feel like anything was wrong but the tone of Faiths voice had put her on alert. To be honest Faith's whole behaviour was putting her on alert, she knew Faith was trying to hide her anxiety from her, but Buffy could feel it in the way she moved and by the slight edge in her voice. But as she looked back in the direction that she spotted something she felt almost calm. She didn't believe their was anything bad down there. Infact she felt drawn to go down that way.

Buffy looked back at Faith and smiled 'Lets check it out, besides what is the worst it could be' and she started down another invisible path without waiting for Faiths consent.

Faith shook her head in bewilderment, she herself hadn't felt anything off about what ever was moving down there, but she was surprised Buffy was so willing to go into the unknown when she didn't even know who she was. Quickly realising that Buffy was getting a bit in front of her Faith ran to catch up incase both their instincts were wrong.

As Buffy got closer she realised that the movement she had spotted was coming from a man. He was hard to make out in the shadows of the trees but she could vaguely see his brown outline against the green of the Forrest. As far as Buffy could tell he was yet to spot them or see their approach. He looked as though he was resting but was not wishing to be seen. Buffy quietly continued towards him as if she was stalking some kind of prey. She felt Faith come up silently behind her but did not turn to acknowledge her presence. She was too focused on getting as close as she could to the man without making him aware that they were there.

Faith followed Buffy in fascination; Buffy was unaware that she was moving towards the figure as though she was hunting him. She reminded Faith of a lion stalking its prey. Faith smiled at the thought, no matter what situation they found themselves in Buffy always seemed able to cope. Right now Faith guessed she was acting on instinct alone and that instinct came directly from the slayer part of her. Calm, cautious and dangerous. Faith stuck close behind Buffy incase anything went wrong.

Buffy paused knowing that if she moved any closer, the man would become aware of her presence. She waited, she had a few choices, she could spring up and surprise him, which could quite possibly be dangerous as he quite obviously wanted to avoid being seen. They could make their presence known and ask if he knew of a village or shelter near by. Or they could just wing it and see what happened. Buffy decided the latter was better and quietly stepped out of her hiding place and into the mans line of sight. To her surprise the man moved as soon as she did and she found herself staring down into the pointy end of a sword. Buffy froze not wanting to set the man off into doing anything rash. She looked up from the point of the sword and looked at the mans face. She could only just make out the outline as he had a hood over his head laying a shadow over his features. Neither of them moved.


	7. Chapter 7

Faith saw the sword pointed at Buffy and froze the same time she did, for the guy to pull the sword as fast as he did meant two things, he knew they were there and he was unnaturally fast for a human. Not wanting to get Buffy killed Faith edged her way next to her but didn't attempt anything violent just yet. Buffy was standing calmly and was looking at the guys face. Faith waited for an opportunity to intervene without the risk of causing harm to Buffy.

Buffy looked up at the man and found she felt no fear, she waited to see if the clocked man was going to move or speak first, but he just waited. After a few minutes Buffy decided to try and break the stalemate.

Carefully and slowly she raised her hands to show she held no weapon, then she looked at the figure in what she was guessing was his eyes 'We mean you no harm, we just wanted to know if there was a town or some shelter nearby that we could reach before nightfall'

The mans sword remained at her throat but he shifted slightly in his stance he watched her for a moment then replied 'Why are you out here?' he asked in a quiet voice.

Buffy shook her head 'I don't know, my friend and I woke up in this forest, I don't know how we got there or where we came from, I have no memory of my past'

Faith frowned at Buffy's revelation but her worries were eased when she saw the man lower his sword.

He put the sword back into its sheath and kept eye contact with Buffy 'your words hold no lies, you speak the truth'

Buffy nodded 'I apologise for invading your privacy, I wasn't sure if you were safe to approach or not until we got closer'

The man looked at Buffy closely then nodded slightly 'You won't come to any harm by my hand'

Buffy smiled 'Thankyou, I am Buffy and this is Faith, do you know if there is anywhere safe nearby where we could spend the night'

The man pulled back his hood at Buffy's introductions and nodded to each of them in turn 'I am called Strider, you will not reach a village before the night, but you are welcome join me, I am heading to the village of Bree early in the morning, I will show you the way'

Buffy nodded then turned to Faith 'What do you think?'

Faith let out a silent breath and felt herself relax a little 'Sounds like a plan'

After a moment's hesitation Buffy, Faith and Strider sat down on some logs surrounding Striders unlit fire. He reached into his pack and pulled out two cloaks and tossed them to the two slayers, they accepted them gratefully. Buffy pulled hers close around her shoulders and absently reached her hand up to her head. The throbbing she had when she woke up was starting to return and she felt a wave of tiredness wash over her.

Faith reached over and placed a light hand on her shoulder 'You ok B'

Buffy looked up to Faiths concerned face 'Yeah, fine just a headache, probably just over tired'

Strider watched the interaction then looked at Buffy more closely, she had turned pale and her eyes held a element of pain in them. She was making light of her headache but he was starting believe it was much more painful than she was letting on. He moved towards Buffy and knelt in front of her.

She looked up at his approach and gave him a questioning glance. He smiled then placed his hands on wither side of her face and looked into her eyes trying to see any sign for the cause of such a headache. She instantly put up a guard and pushed any sign of pain from her face. Strider frowned, released her face but remained in front of her.

'I have been trained in some healing, I have something that might help relieve some of the pain and help you sleep tonight, I can make it in some tea if you wish'

Buffy looked at him for a moment trying to determine weather to trust him or not, she was so confused about things at the moment and the more she thought the more her head hurt. After a minute or two she sighed and decided to take a chance and trust him.

'Thankyou, I would like that'

Strider gave her a small smile he had noticed her reluctance, he knew it was difficult for her not being able to remember anything about her past, he was guessing the headache was from some kind of head trauma Her eyes were unfocused and while she had hidden her pain, he had seen similar signs before.

He got up from in front of Buffy and reached into his pack, he lit the fire and pulled out a pot and started boiling some tea. They sat in silence and when the tea was done Buffy's headache was so intense that she had trouble keeping her eyes open.

Faith had watched the whole interaction with a cautious curiosity, she wasn't as quick to trust this Strider as Buffy seemed to be, but she was also pretty sure he meant no harm. She watched Buffy accept the tea from Strider and give him a grateful smile. She looked worn out and lost. Faith couldn't remember the last time she saw Buffy really sleep, maybe this tea would help her get back on her feet.

Strider held a cup out to Faith 'It will ease your headache as well'

Faith looked at him in surprise 'How did you know' and she took the cup with a smile.

He smiled 'I have seen many with the same symptoms, you hide yours better than most but they are still obvious to one who knows what to look for'

Faith nodded 'Thankyou for the tea' and she took a sip, it didn't taste too bad considering it had leaves floating around in it.

Buffy sipped her tea and felt sleep start to take her, she had to keep mentally shake her self into staying awake. She must have lost the battle as she was roused from her rest when Strider gently touched her on the shoulder and handed her something that looked like bread, really stale old bread.

She looked up at him and found him looking at her in concern 'this will fill your stomach, and give you energy; it doesn't taste as bad as it looks' and he left her with the bread.

Buffy just nodded too tired to question or argue, she took a bite of the bread and found it tasted kind of sweet. She finished it off and looked up trying to see where Faith was. Her vision had cleared a little and she saw Faith asleep on the ground to her left.

Buffy looked across the fire at Strider "thankyou for helping us'

He seemed surprised to hear her voice and looked across the fire at her 'You are welcome' he said in a soft voice

Buffy watched him for a moment and found her head was no longer pounding 'Don't you need sleep as well'

Strider shook his head 'I will keep watch, I do not require much sleep'

She felt sleep beginning to take over again and her eyes started to drift shut, she didn't fight it, she lay down on the ground next to Faith and soon after fell into a deep sleep. She did not wake when another blanket was placed over her or feel the eyes that watched her long after she had fallen asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Strider felt the morning begin to wake, he stocked up the fire and put on a pot of tea, he lit his pipe and waited for the two young women to wake. He was unsure what to do with the two girls, he got the feeling there was a lot more to these two than appearances let on.

He felt no fear from them just caution.

The thing that was bothering him the most was Buffy's reaction at him holding her at sword point. For someone who remembered nothing about herself she had been uncommonly calm in the face of danger. She had just ignored the sword as if it wasn't there and spoke to him confidently. Faith on the other hand had been anxious and on edge, he knew the darker haired girl did not trust him and was on her guard. The tea last night had let her sleep but he was not so sure she would be so friendly this morning.

Buffy had surprised him as well, she had fought the effects of the tea and stayed awake much longer than he had expected, she had even been alert enough to thank him. He knew fully grown men that would sleep through a battle after the same amount.

He was roused from his thoughts when Buffy sat up and gently rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She looked around for a moment looking confused, then her gaze rested on Strider and she gave him a bright smile.

'Good morning, that tea sure works'

Strider smiled at her cheery manner and poured her a cup of from the pot by the fire, he handed the cup to Buffy, she took it but looked at him curiously.

'What is this one going to make me do?'

Strider smiled to himself 'This one will help make sure that headache doesn't return while we travel, it will also give you a bit of energy' he then handed her another piece of bread. Buffy took the bread and began to eat, once she was finished she began to feel much better, she looked down a Faith still sleeping. She tried to think of Faith and things she knew about her, trying to remember anything about her, but she came up blank. She knew she trusted Faith, she felt like she knew her that was going to have to be enough.

She tore her gaze away from Faith and looked at the ground in front of her, This Strider guy seemed trustworthy as well, she wasn't sure where they were going or even how they ended up where they were. Faith hadn't said much yesterday but she got the feeling that she didn't know ether.

They were just going to have to go to Bree with Strider and see what happened after that.

Buffy looked up at Strider 'How long will it take us to get to Bree'

'We will arrive before night fall'

She nodded 'I had better wake Faith, so we can get going, I hope she not a grumpy morning person'

Buffy reached over and gently rocked Faith awake, Faith opened her eyes and sat up in a flash, she caught sight of Buffy and sighed. 'It wasn't a dream then' she said then turned to Strider 'What was in that tea, I was out like a light'

Strider smiled 'Just some leaves from a tree that grows in the wild, it has sedative and healing aspects'

Faith snorted when he handed her a cup of tea brewing on the fire 'No way, I have all the sleep I need for the day'

Strider smiled 'This one will give you energy'

Faith looked at him sceptically, Buffy decided to intervene 'I had some earlier and I feel better already'

Faith shrugged and slowly began to drink the tea and eat the bread Strider passed her.

They finished their breakfast and packed up the camp. Strider told them to keep the cloaks and they followed Strider down an imaginary path towards the village of Bree.

They had been walking for several hours in silence and Buffy was beginning to feel fidgety. She looked behind her at Faith but she seemed lost in deep thought, so Buffy walked a little faster and settled in next to Strider. She walked with him for a few minutes not sure what she wanted to talk about. He gave her an amused glance but didn't engage in any conversation.

After a few more minutes she asked 'Do you live in Bree'

Strider kept walking 'No'

Buffy frowned 'Oh, but you were headed there right, you're not just taking us because we asked'

Strider smiled and this time looked at her when he answered 'No I am meeting a friend of a friend. He couldn't make it so he asked me to go in his place'

Buffy nodded 'Where are you from, not that I would know where it is since I don't even know where I am from'

Strider felt a pang of sympathy for the girl, she was holding up well under her current circumstances 'All over, I don't really like to stay in one place, most of my time is spent in the wild, or with the other Rangers'

Buffy frowned 'Rangers'

Strider nodded 'I am a ranger of sorts'

Buffy still looked confused 'so you hunt things'

'You could say that' Strider smiled at her and continued to walk

Buffy followed in silence for a while lost in her thoughts, she was starting to feel a little off, something was making her feel uncomfortable. She paused for a moment; the feeling was getting stronger by the second. Something was following them, something unfriendly and it was coming fast.

Buffy turned to Faith; she also looked uncomfortable and was looking at Buffy with concern. Buffy nodded to her then they both ran to catch up to Strider. He was still walking along the path but his pace had quickened. He turned around when he heard their rapid approach and noticed the looks of worry on their faces.

Buffy got straight to the point 'Something's coming'

Strider looked down the road 'How close' he asked in a hushed tone

Buffy shrugged 'I don't know but its coming fast, we need to move'

Strider however stayed still 'How many?'

Faith answered 'Two or three but I am guessing they aren't feeling very friendly'

Strider frowned Buffy and Faith could sense the nazgul that was strange, he was usually able to tell when they were near but this time they had beat him to it. He looked back down the path, they needed to get to Bree and fast if the Nazgul were already on their way he needed to move.

Strider turned to Buffy and Faith 'We need to pick up the pace, I need to get to Bree before nightfall'

Buffy nodded 'I could go faster'

Faith agreed 'Not feeling tired'

Strider smiled gratefully and set off at a run, Buffy and Faith followed. Buffy matched her speed to the other two wondering what was hunting them, and what was awaiting them in Bree.

Strider ran towards Bree but kept checking to make sure Buffy and Faith were keeping up; to his surprise they both seemed to be making the distance easily. Neither of them looked anymore fatigued than they had an hour ago. He shook his head and continued, picking the pace up a little more.

They reached the outskirts of Bree in the mid afternoon. Strider paused and turned to the two girls 'You will need to put your cloaks on, your clothes are different to what these people are used to, we do not want to attract attention' he turned to move on but Buffy reached out and grabbed his arm.

'Wait' she cried sounding worried

Strider turned back to face her she looked scared. He felt another pang of sympathy go threw him for the girl.

Buffy felt panic go through her at the idea that Strider might leave them, she didn't know, who, what or where she was and she was scared, she didn't know what was after them and she knew he did, her instincts told her to keep close to him.

'Where are you meeting your friend?'

Strider pushed his sympathy away 'the prancing pony, please Buffy I don't have much time, I need to get there'

Buffy let go of his arm, a look of determination came over her face and she looked up to meet Strider's gaze 'ok, but we are sticking together'

Strider sighed and shook his head 'Buffy, you can come to the prancing pony you can stay there until you figure out what you are going to do, but there I will have to leave you, where I am going it is too dangerous for both you and Faith, I am sorry'

Buffy felt the panic begin to set in again, she hadn't really thought about what they were going to do once they reached Bree, but she hadn't counted on Strider leaving them so soon. He and Faith had helped to distract her from the fact that she had no memory of her past. But then she knew he was meeting someone and he had never promised more than to take them to Bree. She swallowed her panic and pushed all her feelings away. She couldn't expect him to put his life on hold to help them, it wasn't fair to him. They were going to have to do this alone. For some reason this felt familiar to her. The problem was she didn't like it one bit. With her expression blank she looked back up at Strider and nodded.

'I understand, lets get going' and she headed off in the direction of the village.

Strider watched her go with concern he turned to Faith who was also watching Buffy.

'Will she be alright' he asked her

Faith shrugged 'she has dealt with worse before'

Strider raised an eyebrow 'Are you going to tell her about her past, about who she is'

Faith looked Strider in the eye 'would you, tell someone you love like a sister about their past if all it would bring them was pain'

Strider nodded 'A persons memories are there's alone, it would help her identify with herself, maybe give her a sense of comfort'

Faith shook her head 'you don't understand'

Strider looked at Buffy heading down the path and started to follow with Faith beside him 'She is hanging on for now, but sooner or later the unknown is going to get to her'

Faith nodded and looked after Buffy sadly 'I know, but at least this way she smiles and laughs it's been so long since I have seen her do either'

Strider contemplated what Faith said. He was concerned about Buffy and Faith, they didn't seem to know what to do, he had a task to perform. He needed to make sure he met up with Frodo and he didn't want to expose these girls to the evil that was about to surround them all. But seeing Buffy's reaction to him leaving them pulled at his conscience. She was trying to be so strong, when she was so lost and confused. He felt like he should help her and he knew Elrond may be able to help regain her memory. For so long he had tried to avoid getting involved to deeply with people. The further away he stayed the less likely they were to find out who he really was. But Buffy motivated something inside him; a part of him that he had thought was put to rest.

Casting a glance at Faith he sighed 'The road I am taking will be dangerous, but I might know someone who can help her'

Faith looked a little shocked 'You are going to take us with you'

Strider nodded 'If that is what you wish'

Faith thought for a moment and gave Strider a small smile 'It's what Buffy wants'

He frowned "and you'

Faith smiled for real this time 'I will go wherever she goes; she would do no less for me'

Strider nodded these two just got stranger and stranger he shook his head and they caught up with Buffy before she entered the gateway to Bree.


	9. Chapter 9

Strider lead them to the prancing pony and got them a room, he told Buffy and Faith to rest for a while and he would let them know when to come down and eat. Buffy had just nodded and headed up to the room and Faith had sent him a smile and thanked him.

Buffy entered the room and sat down on the bed, she gently placed her head in her hands and was trying to fight the tears of frustration that were burning in the back of her eyes. Why did Strider have to leave them? She felt tired and alone. Faith had been very quiet and Buffy guessed she was worried about what they were going to do now. She sighed and rubbed her hands over her eyes. She paused when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she raised her head and turned to see Faith sitting on the bed next to her.

'Its going to be fine B, you just need to hang in there'

Buffy felt irritation rise inside her 'Really?' her tone was hard.

Faith flinched slightly at her tone but pushed it aside 'Strider said he would take us with him'

Buffy sat motionless for a moment 'why/'

'Why what' faith asked

Buffy sighed 'Why did he change his mind'

'Because he is concerned about you, us' Faith was starting to get a more than a little worried about Buffy.

Buffy got of the bed and snorted 'I don't need his sympathy' and went to storm out of the room. Faith was at first struck with surprise at Buffy's uncharacteristic outburst but managed to catch her before she reached the door. Faith grabbed Buffy by the shoulder and turned her back around. She was however unprepared for the solid punch that landed on her chin and she stumbled back slightly dazed. Looks like Buffy didn't forget how to fight.

Faith cleared her vision and looked to find Buffy staring at her in shock, Faith knew she needed to tell Buffy something, the girl was ready to burst and if she hit the wrong person that hard she could break them, permanently, she slowly moved towards her 'Buffy its ok, I am fine I think there is something you need to know'

Buffy shook her head 'I just hit you, for no reason'

Faith smiled 'I am fine really; good to know you can still do that'

Buffy looked at Faith in shock 'I do that often'

Faith shrugged 'Mostly when I deserve it'

Buffy just shook her head and sat down on the bed in defeat 'I am sorry, I don't know why I did that, its just I feel so, I don't know angry and frustrated…not knowing is confusing me, I don't know who to trust. Something inside me is telling me that I need to be careful, that there is something out there, but I don't know what it is' Buffy looked up at Faith 'You feel it too don't you'

Faith nodded 'Yeah it big, bad and scary'

'That's why I wanted to stick with Strider, he knows about this place and we can trust him, I don't know why but I feel it'

Faith listened to the certainty in Buffy's voice, she was so willing to trust Strider and Faith didn't know if it was out of desperation to find something familiar or if something was pushing Buffy towards whatever Strider was involved in.

Buffy got up off the bed and headed to the door 'Lets go find him, I don't feel tired and I have a feeling that big bad and scary is about to make an appearance'

Faith nodded 'ok, but Buffy we need to be careful try and remain unnoticed'

Buffy nodded 'I can be stealth girl' and walked out of the room.

Faith smiled at the comment Buffy wasn't known for being stealthy.

Buffy and Faith made their way downstairs and into the main room. They kept their cloaks on as Strider had advised and looked around the room for any sign of him. Buffy spotted him over in the far corner, he was sitting down with his back to the wall smoking a pipe. He had his hood drawn up over his face, you could barely make out his features. Buffy was guessing he didn't want to attract any attention and two females walking over to his table was going to exactly that. She looked around for another table close by. She spotted one off to the side next to a group of really small young men. Buffy made her way over and sat down. Faith followed and sat next to her. Faith looked at her with a raised eyebrow, then looked at the small guys next to them, they were drinking a lot of what smelled like beer.

'You want a drink?' Faith asked Buffy

Buffy nodded 'Yeah I guess, but what about money'

Faith smiled 'Strider gave me some before he left us in our room, said that we might want to come down later and eat'

Buffy nodded 'We probably should eat something, although I don't feel hungry'

Faith shook her head 'It's that bread, one mouthful fills your stomach, it's uncanny'

Buffy smiled 'what should we drink then'

Faith pulled a sly grin then got up out of her seat 'I will surprise you' and she headed off to the bar.

Buffy took the opportunity to glance around the room; it was full mostly with drunk males. She felt like should feel afraid being one of the only females in the room, but for some reason it just didn't seem to be happening. She stole a quick glance at Strider and noticed that he was watching the group of young men next to her and Faith. The young men were laughing and drinking. Two of them were a little more boisterous then the other two. One of them looked quite sad, Buffy looked at him closely, he was staring at his drink but wasn't really drinking it, he was playing with something in his hand and closed his eyes. Buffy felt a chill run down her spine, she shook it off and concentrated on the young man, he opened his eyes and looked a the slightly more solid guy next to him, they whispered something to each other then looked in Striders direction. Buffy guessed theses were the guys Strider was talking about meeting. But why hadn't he made his presence known to them. Figuring he had his reasons Buffy pulled her gaze away from the young men and looked to see where Faith had got to. She spotted her at the bar talking to some men. They were trying to get closer to her and Faith was backing away with two drinks in her hands. Buffy went to get out of her chair and move towards them, but before she could the young man who had been sitting quietly jumped out of his own seat and rushed towards the bar, only he tripped on the way and fell, something flew out of his hand, but was falling back towards him, then all of a sudden he disappeared. The whole room gasped and Buffy noticed Strider get out of his seat. She quickly looked for Faith and noticed her and the two men had missed the whole commotion. The two guys had her pushed up towards the wall and Faith looked like she was getting pretty cranky.

Buffy got out of her seat and moved towards them, she tapped one of the guys on the shoulder to get his attention.

He shrugged her off and turned his attention back to Faith; Buffy felt something rise inside of her and tapped the guy in the shoulder again. This time he turned around. His eyes widened in surprise at the sight of her and he gave her a smile that made her feel like retching.

Buffy gave him a sweet smile 'Sorry to interrupt, but I think my friend here needs some help with our drinks'

The man looked her up and down and stepped aside so that she could get to Faith. Buffy moved to stand next to her and smiled 'Why for some reason does this feel familiar'

Faith returned her smile 'I don't know what you mean B'

Buffy rolled her eyes and looked at the two men who were practically drooling over them. She really felt like wiping that look off their faces, but they were pretty big and she wasn't sure if she even knew how to fight.

Faith looked at the guys then at Buffy she turned and whispered in Buffy's ear 'we need to get out of here without attracting too much attention. I have an idea and you need to go with me on it'

'Ok, but how will I know what to do'

Faith gave a small laugh 'Just go with your instincts B'

Faith turned back to the two men and handed Buffy one of the drinks 'Well boys we have discussed it between ourselves and we have decided it is time for us young ladies to get some sleep, so thanks for sharing your delightful company with us goodnight' and Faith started to move away from them. But the bigger one of the two pulled her back and slammed her against the wall, she dropped her drink and was a little surprised at the force he used.

Faith gave him a cheeky smile 'So you like it rough big guy' she said and almost instantly she pulled on of her wrists free and punched the guy in the face. He went down with a thump unconscious. The other guy grabbed Buffy when this happened and was trying to pull her towards the stairs, for a moment Buffy struggled not sure what to do. She pushed away the fear that came over her and tried to pull free from the mans grip. It didn't seem to be working she looked to Faith for help, Faith was mouthing something to her as she tried to get to her. Buffy couldn't make it out, they were almost to the stairs and she knew she had to do something. She tried to pull her wrist out of the guys grip again, he grunted from the effort it took to hold her. She concentrated and pulled again, this time she got free, the man turned towards her in surprise, he went to grab her again, this time however she was ready for him and she side stepped him and then punched him. He stumbled back and fell onto the stairs; he got up and growled at her in anger. He came for her again and she waited until he was in range then kicked him up under the chin sending him sprawling backwards, he landed on one of the tables, the table broke under his weight but he did not get back up. Buffy turned around and looked for Faith; she was standing next to the stairs talking to a man. She smiled then turned to Buffy. Buffy made her way over and Faith led her up the stairs towards their room. Once inside Buffy sat on her bed and looked up at Faith, she was confused about what happened.

Faith sat on the bed opposite 'you ok' she asked concerned

Buffy nodded 'what happened down there'

Faith sighed 'those guys got a little rough that's all, the owner said he would send food up to our room on the house to apologise for those guys behaviour'

Buffy shook her head 'Not about the men or the owner, I just beat the crap out of a man three times my size'

Faith smiled 'I was worried you wouldn't remember how, but I had to know if you could still handle yourself in fight'

Buffy sighed 'great, I go around and pick fights with men in bars, no wonder I forgot my past' She looked down at the ground

Faith moved over to Buffy and shook her head 'Its not like that at all Buffy, those guys asked for it they picked the fight we just defended ourselves, we don't go around picking fights, we help people'

Buffy looked up at her hopefully 'really, how do we help them'

Faith thought for a moment 'We protect people that can't protect themselves, if it be from other people or other things, the situations vary'

Buffy looked down a the floor again 'the fighting, I don't remember how to do it but it seems natural, my body just takes over and next thing I know a man is flying across the room'

'It will come back to you, maybe when we get out of here we should practice a bit, so that you remember and don't just rely on instinct'

Buffy nodded 'I guess' she paused for a minute 'How did we get into this, fighting and helping people I mean'

Faith paused 'It's a calling I guess, some people do it some people don't'

'What about our parents, family friends, do we always travel alone'

Faith frowned 'My parents are dead and I have no other family, until I met you that is, then you and your friends kind of became my family'

Buffy looked sad 'I'm sorry, how old were we when we met'

'You were seventeen and I was sixteen'

'So how old am I now' she asked hesitant

Faith smiled 'twenty two, I am twenty one'

'So we have been doing this that long'

Faith thought about the best way to tell Buffy about the slayer, she didn't want to overwhelm her but then she didn't want her to remember and everything come down on her at once. Hell she didn't even know where they were and how or if they could ever get home. To her surprise at the moment she didn't really care if they got home or not.

Faith looked at Buffy, they had a great opportunity in front of them, they were in a new place with people who didn't know anything about them. It was a chance to start over. The only thing was, Buffy had no idea who or what she was and Faith didn't like seeing her so confused.

Faith sighed and answered her question 'actually B you have been doing this a bit longer than me, you could say you kind of introduced me to the idea. You see the thing is we come from a long line of people who help and protect others, it's kind of like a destiny, we are trained in hand to hand fighting as well as a few weapons'

Buffy took this in 'do I have any family left'

Faith nodded 'Your dad left when you were young, I don't think you have much contact with him anymore, your Mum died a few years ago, but you still have a sister and a few friends who are like family to you, you also have a mentor who was like a father to you and your sister after your mum died, I don't know where they are at the moment, when we came here we got separated, I don't know where we are right now or how to get home'

Buffy smiled at Faith 'we will figure it out, besides Strider will help us'

At the mention of Striders name Buffy paused and frowned

'What's wrong' Faith asked

'When we were downstairs, Strider was watching the group of really small guys, when one of the little guys disappeared Strider moved towards him, I lost sight of them when I came to help you, we need to find them' and Buffy jumped off the bed and headed towards the door

Faith frowned 'Hang on a second, what do you mean one of the little guys disappeared'

Buffy turned to look at Faith 'One minute he was there the next he was gone, he just disappeared'

'And Strider saw this as well'

'half the room saw it, we need to find them' And this time Faith followed Buffy out of the room, they headed towards the room Strider had taken, and paused at the door, Buffy waited trying to see if she could hear any voices. She could just make out Striders voice. Quietly she opened the door and stepped inside with Faith on her heels. Strider jumped up on their approach and pulled his sword. For the second time in a few days Buffy found herself looking down the pointy end. Strider relaxed when he saw who it was and sat back down in his chair.

Buffy smiled. 'Good reflexes'

Strider gave her a long look then motioned for them to sit down, it was then that Buffy noticed the four little fellas where sitting on the beds in the room.

Buffy sat on the floor and Faith sat next to her, Strider waited for them to get comfortable then introduced them all.

'Buffy, Faith, this is Frodo, Sam, Pippin and Merry, guys this is Faith and Buffy, I met them on my way here'

They all said hello and Sam offered his hand to shake the two girls. Buffy decided she like them. When Frodo shook her hand she felt a cold shiver run down her spine, she looked at him for a moment trying to determine what was causing the effect. He seemed uncomfortable under her gaze and pulled his hand away.

Buffy mentally shook herself and turned to Strider 'So what's the plan'

Strider looked at her questioningly 'the plan' he asked

Buffy nodded 'I am guessing these are the guys you were meant to meet up with and I am also guessing you wanted to keep a low profile because one of them or all of them are important for some reason, I am also guessing that the thing that was chasing us on our way here has something to do with the reason you needed to meet these guys in such a hurry, so with all that in mind I am going to also guess that we need to get moving from here as soon as possible which prob means you have a plan, how did I do'

Strider looked at her surprised 'very well, we need to move to the inn across the street, they are coming'

Buffy frowned 'who are they'

Strider glanced at her a moment then shook his head slightly 'Not now, everyone get there stuff together'

Buffy and Faith went back to their room to get their stuff as Strider and the hobbits did the same. They met downstairs and headed to the inn across the road. Strider got them one room and they all headed inside. The hobbits having had a long day all fell asleep almost instantly. All but Frodo, he sat on the edge of the bed tense and alert, he could feel them coming, he couldn't shake the image of that eye from his head.

Faith lay down on the floor and closed her eyes, not to sleep, but to rest. Strider sat at the window and Buffy sat on the floor next to him with her back to the wall.

Frodo looked at Buffy then at Strider, he wasn't sure what to make of these two women, they were different than the woman he had met before. Buffy especially she had looked almost haunted when she shook his hand. He knew she could sense the ring, it had called to her the instant he touched her hand. She had just looked at him confused. He would have to be careful around her.


	10. Chapter 10

Buffy sat with her back to the wall and gently rested her head against it. She could feel them coming, a dark cold feeling in the pit of her stomach. It made her shiver involuntarily. She tried to push the feeling away but the closer they seemed to get the worse she felt. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on something else, which was hard since she didn't have much to go from. She felt someone watching her and opened her eyes to find Frodo staring at her. She smiled at him but he just turned away. She watched him for a moment and saw him reach into his pocket and touch something; he had done the same thing at the tables in the tavern. She felt the cold chill increase as soon as he reached into his pocket. A thumping started in the back of her head and she closed her eyes again trying to shut it out, the thumping intensified and the pain became too much.

Without opening her eyes she pleaded to Frodo 'Stop touching it please'

Both Frodo and Strider looked at her in surprise, Buffy opened her eyes and looked directly at Frodo 'Whatever you have, please stop touching it'

Frodo immediately pulled his hand from his pocket and looked at Strider in alarm. Strider however was looking at Buffy. The thumping eased as soon as Frodo pulled his hand from his pocket and Buffy sighed.

'Buffy' Strider asked a question in his voice

Buffy looked from Frodo to Strider 'I can feel it, whenever he touches that thing I can feel it' there was pain in her voice

Strider got up from his chair and knelt in front of her he reached out and placed his hand on the side of her face "Buffy look at me'

Buffy turned her head and looked Strider in the eye, he searched her gaze for a long moment looking for something, he frowned 'Where does it hurt'

She blinked in surprise then concentrated 'all over, its pounding, it's easing now though'

Strider looked concerned 'Describe it to me'

Buffy pulled her head away from his hand and stood up 'I cant'

'Buffy I need to know how much it has affected you its important'

Buffy turned back to Strider looked at him confused 'affected me, what is that thing'

'Evil' was all he said

Buffy shook her head again and made her way to the window that word sounded familiar, but why did they have something evil with them, it was hard for her to even be in the same room with that thing, everything inside her was telling her to get away from it. She sighed again and closed her eyes 'A deep cold settles deep in my stomach, and I feel the urge to run, then the pounding starts, gradually it builds up and intensifies so much that I can barely breathe. Everything inside me tells me to run; I know whatever it is it can't be good. It is not all that different from the vibes your friends out there give me'

She turned to Strider fear in her gaze but her tone held something else, it was disappointment 'Do you want to tell me what the hell that thing is, and why you are protecting it'

Strider was caught of guard by her tone but Frodo sighed and answered her question.

'It's a ring, created by a dark lord, we aren't protecting it, we are trying to hide it from those that would use it to do harm and take it back to the dark lord'

Buffy looked at him intensely realisation settling on her 'You thought I was going to take it'

Frodo nodded 'I am sorry'

Buffy sat back to the ground next to Strider and sighed 'it's alright Frodo, for some strange reason I understand'

Strider put his hand on her shoulder 'Are you alright'

Buffy looked at him and met his eyes 'I don't know' she felt tears begin to prick in the back of her eyes, she tried to push them away but soon enough her eyes filled with tears and she felt the tension of the last few days reach its peak, a few tears spilled out and onto her cheeks, frustrated she wiped them away and turned her face from Striders 'I am sorry, I don't know why I am like this'

Strider felt for her and reached out and turned her face back to face him 'Buffy you have nothing to be sorry for, I understand just let it go'

Buffy smiled through her tears 'thankyou' and she lay her head on Striders shoulder and closed her eyes.

Strider felt relieved that Buffy was ok, but concerned about the effect the ring was having on her, he too felt its presence but not to the extent Buffy had described, if it effected her so much on so little exposure was it wise for him to take them him to Rivendell

They rested for a while each caught up in their own thoughts, Buffy felt the cold begin to settle in her stomach again, she opened her eyes and felt a shadow move past the window. Quietly she lifted her head and looked up to see Strider sitting tensely with his hand on the edge of his sword, she moved to get up but Strider grabbed her with his free hand and pulled her back down. She fell and landed with a soft thump. She gave him a glare then looked to see Faith watching them with amusement. All of a sudden the shadows screamed. Buffy felt a chill run down her spine and the throbbing build up in her head. Frodo cringed in pain and the other three hobbits jerked awake.

The screaming stopped and the shadows fled


	11. Chapter 11

The screams from the wraith pierced through her soul, she felt the pounding in her head increase tenfold. Her heart started pacing and she felt the adrenaline begin to rush through her body. She felt the something rise inside her, a tension, a need. She closed her eyes tighter and tried to shut it out, but the feeling intensified. The screams continued, she could no longer stand it she pulled her hands away from her ears and forced her eyes to open, everything inside her was telling her she needed to get up, she needed to stop the screaming, she needed to slay.

She stood up and moved towards the door, Strider reached out and tried to stop her by placing his hand on her arm, she turned and pushed him. He hit the wall with a thud and looked at her in surprise. She turned towards the door again only to find Faith standing in her way. She felt the need to face the creatures burning inside her, and she moved towards Faith not wanting to hurt her but prepared to move her out of the way. Faith raised an eyebrow at her continued approach but refused to move.

'I can't let you go out there B'

Buffy didn't reply, just kept moving towards the door, Faith looked at her worried, Buffy's expression held something that hadn't seen since the battle with the first, determination and fire. Her every movement expressed the slayer and Faith couldn't help the small trickle of sweat that crept down her spine. On a good day she could hold her own with Buffy, but as the years progressed and she went to prison, Buffy had kept fighting tougher opponents and had always come out on top. Now Buffy was moving towards her with a predatory glint in her eye and Faith was the only thing standing between her and her prey.

As soon as Buffy got within reach she moved to push Faith aside, but she found herself blocked. She swung a punch at Faith and which was also blocked. Realising this was going to take time she didn't have Buffy made a choice. She didn't want to hurt Faith so she backed off. Faith stayed in position knowing it couldn't be that easy. Buffy turned and looked at the window; the shadows were still within reach she could still stop them. She took one look at Strider who was now standing next to the window and smiled.

He looked at her confused, she held his gaze for a moment 'I am sorry' she said in a quiet voice. He looked at her questioningly. She smiled again then looked towards the window. Before either he or Faith could react she took off full pelt and dived through the glass.

She landed on the other side and rolled into a crouching position, she waited. A moment later the Nazgul echoed their final screams of frustration at not finding the hobbits and fled the building. Buffy was waiting for the right moment to attack, they were almost within her reach when she felt a body land on the ground beside her, she ignored their presence and concentrated on her prey, the Nazgul came to the opening of the building and ran to their mounts. This was Buffy's moment to attack. She flew in their direction vaguely aware of the other person following her. The first wraith spun just as she attacked, it was caught off guard and she pummelled it to the ground, she turned just in time to block a sword thrust from another wraith. Blocked the blade and knocked the weapon out of its grasp with her other arm. Then kicked the wraith away from her. She then spun and kicked another in what she guessed was some kind of head, it was spun back a few feet. Buffy took this chance to look around, on her she then realised she was surrounded. Four of the wraiths were moving towards her swords in hand. She waited for them to make the first strike, they all attacked at once, she blocked kicked, punched and threw but it seemed no matter what she did they kept coming. All the while her mind was repeating one motto, slay. She a sword out of what seemed the leaders hand and smashed her fist at what should have been his face. The impact made the wraith scream; as soon as she pulled her hand back she felt an intense pain run through her hand and up her arm. She fell to the ground on her knees from the pain, realising this was a death sentence she forced herself up and fought off the oncoming attacks with one hand. She soon realised this was a battle she couldn't win. Seeing a fallen sword on the ground she picked it up. As she was about to attack with it a bright light landed at her feet blocking the wraith in front of her, then another landed behind her. Soon their was fire surrounding her, the Nazgul screamed and fled. Buffy felt her knees give way and she fell to the ground. The burning in her arm was steadily making its way through her body, she could feel it spreading. The fires died and she forced herself to keep her eyes open. She knew if she slept she was going to be in trouble. Her body felt like it was burning and her mind started to wander. She pushed through the fog and concentrated on staying awake.

Soon after the wraith fled she felt a cool hand rest on her forehead. She looked up to see Strider standing over her, his face filled with concern.

Faith then stepped in her line of vision and looked at Buffy then Strider.

'What happened, what's wrong' she asked him her voice sounding on the verge of panic.

Not taking his eyes off Buffy he replied 'She struck the leader of the Nazgul in the face, they are not made of flesh, but the contact she had was enough. The effect is spreading like poison through her body'

Faith looked ready to scream 'Can you do anything?'

Strider moved his hand from her forehead and rested it on her shoulder 'Can you sit up' he asked her

It took Buffy a moment to realise he was talking to her and she fought to stay conscious. Slowly and carefully she reached her hand up and placed it on his arm, using him for support she carefully pulled herself up into a sitting position. Strider placed his arm around her and supported her weight.

Once she was up she looked at Strider, trying to figure out what had happened. The pounding in her head had eased and the compulsion she had felt to slay was gone. She looked up at Faith and frowned in confusion.

"What Happened?'

Faith seemed to relax a little at the sound of her voice, but her expression remained grim 'You went a little haywire B'

Buffy shook her head in frustration 'that's not what I meant, what the hell am I'

Faith looked at Buffy in surprise; then her expression changed to concern 'Not now B, we have to get you out of here first' and she looked at Strider for confirmation. Strider nodded in agreement.

'Faith go inside and gather the hobbits and supplies I will secure Buffy and get a horse'

Faith nodded and ran off towards the prancing pony.

Buffy felt anger and frustration rise within her, she remembered every bit of what happened from the moment the Nazgul arrived. She remembered how it felt and what she did. But what she knew more than anything was that she was not human. The speed and strength she had used where not normal for a human. She felt raw power run through her and a primal urge to rid the world of the ring wraiths.

She was tired of not remembering, she was tired of having questions and she was tired of Faith protecting her from the truth. But most of all she just wanted to sleep but knew it would result in her death.

She pushed Striders hand away from her and tried to stand, he reached out to help her but she ignored him. Once on her feet she blinked her vision clear and turned to the man beside her. He was taken back at the fury in her gaze.

'Don't you have a horse to steal' she snapped

Striders flinched slightly then his expression hardened, he simply nodded and walked away. Buffy made her way to a post and leaned most of her weight upon it. The burning inside her body had become worse, she was starting to realise that her body was fighting the poison. All she needed to do was give it time.

Faith returned with the four hobbits and the supplies they made their way to Buffy and waited for Strider. Faith stood beside her.

'Are you ok B' she asked

Buffy felt the anger rise again but pushed it away "I will be' she said softly, she then turned and looked Faith straight in the eye 'but as soon as we get to wherever we are going I want you to explain a few things' Buffy tone was hard and Faith felt worried for Buffy. The truth wasn't going to make her feel any better.

Faith nodded 'ok, but I will warn you, you wont like it'

Buffy face hardened 'I have a right to know what I am'

"You are the same as me' Faith said softly trying to calm her friend.

Buffy closed her eyes and sighed she placed her hand over her eyes then opened them again and looked at Faith, she looked tired 'And what is that'

Faith looked at her for a long moment battling what to say 'a slayer' she whispered so that only Buffy would hear.

Buffy's mouth dropped and a confused expression spread over her face 'Sorry a what' she asked Faith in a strained voice.

Faith dropped her head and ran her hand over her face 'you are a slayer Buffy'

Buffy stared at Faith with a question in her eyes, she looked confused, angry and scared all at once, and Faith felt concern for her friend but knew they had more pressing matters to deal with. She looked at Buffy and tried to look and sound calm.

'I will explain everything later I promise, but right now, we need to move'

Buffy just nodded and slowly closed her eyes.

At that moment Strider came back into view with two horses following after him. As he got closer he noticed the weary stance Buffy was taking and the concerned expression on Faiths face.

Deciding to deal with it later he approached the two slayers 'Faith load the supplies up onto the chestnut pony' Faith nodded and with the help of Sam she started packing their stuff onto the horse.

Strider turned to Buffy 'Have you ridden before?'

Buffy opened her eyes and looked up at him 'I don't know' she said

Strider felt a little silly at asking the question 'Sorry, I didn't think' he watched as she started shaking her head

"it's ok, Do you want me to ride the horse my body fights the poison out of my system'

Strider's expression turned grave 'Buffy, I don't want to alarm you, but your body wont fight this on its own, you are going to need elfish medicine to get through this'

Buffy again shook her head 'You don't understand, I can feel it moving through my body right now, but with every second it spreads my body fights it, slowly the poison is getting weaker, in a few hours it will be gone'

Strider had to stop himself from expressing the frustration he felt at her words, she seemed so convinced but he knew the effect the Nazgul could have on a person and he wasn't about to start playing with her beliefs just yet, as long as she wasn't giving up he was happy to go along with her for the moment. He nodded at her and looked towards the horse.

'I am going to help you up ok, I will keep be leading you so all you have to concentrate on is staying on'

Buffy nodded and moved away from the post so that he could lift her onto the horses back, he did so and easily.

Strider felt surprised at how light she was in comparison to the strength she had shown in fighting the Nazgul, both of these girls were a wonder to him and he felt like he was only beginning to scratch the surface.

Once up on the horses back Buffy thanked Strider and focused herself on getting herself adjusted in the saddle. Faith and Sam had packed up the other pony Bill and they were ready to head out. By the time they made the outskirts of Bree, the sun was beginning to break over the horizon.


	12. Chapter 12

They followed Aragorn on the path to Rivendell. Aragon led the party through the forest closely followed by the four hobbits, then with Faith leading Buffy from the rear.

They kept moving through the night and only stopped for short rests. Aragorn checked Buffy each stop and frowned at the delirious state she was now in. She was floating in and out of consciousness mumbling things about creatures being after them. Faith wondered if part of her was remembering being the slayer, another part was worried she could still feel the Nazgul following them. Faith could feel them not far behind, stalking them as though waiting for an opportunity. She told Strider about it and he nodded saying he felt them as well.

On the third night Buffy's fever had broken slightly and she was now sleeping. Strider had asked Faith some questions about Buffy, wondering why her symptoms seemed to be indicating she was beating the poison. Faith was vague not wanting anyone knowing about them just yet.

The hobbits were concerned for the blonde slayer; none of them wanted anything bad to happen to her.

They made camp on the third night in a small alcove. Faith pulled Buffy of the horse and laid her gently on the ground, the hobbits set about making some dinner and Frodo curled up in his bed to sleep.

Strider went out to check the area, he left the hobbits with a small sword each, he also handed Faith a slightly larger one. He didn't ask if she knew how to use it and she didn't comment, a silent understanding had developed between them since Buffy had attacked the wraiths.

It wasn't long after Strider disappeared that the attack came. Faith felt it seconds before it happened and managed to push the hobbits up the hill before the first wraith attacked. She was holding her own when a second and third one entered the fight. She didn't see the other five head up the hill after the hobbits. Nor did she see the one sneak up on the sleeping blonde slayer.

Faith knew if she struck the directly she would end up like Buffy, she blocked their attacks and pushed them back but wasn't sure how to drive them away. She knew eventually more would come and she would tire. She hoped Aragorn returned soon with a way to drive the wraith back.

Buffy was dreaming of the dark figures hunting her, every now and then they would get close and then she would draw away just avoiding them capturing her, they were calling out to her trying to lull her into coming to them, but as she ran she felt the pull of their calls fade a little bit more. She knew if she just ran for long enough, the calls would stop and she would be able to rest.

She came to a small clearing and realised she could no longer feel them behind her, she stopped trying to make sense of her surroundings. The wind had stopped and she looked around for her friend's some where along the way she had lost them. She closed her eyes and tried to sense them. Very faintly she could hear Faith, she sounded like she was in a battle of some sort. Buffy picked the direction the sound was coming from and headed off ion search of her friend. She ran for a few minutes, she came upon Faith fighting three of the dark ones.

For a moment she couldn't move, her fear of the dark ones was controlling her, but her concern for her friend grew stronger than the fear and she moved forward as if to help. She was stopped however by the feeling of a presence behind her. She turned quickly and found herself face to face with one of the Nazgul, she screamed and stumbled back, hitting the ground with a thud.

Buffy's eyes flew open just in time for her to block a strike at her head; she rolled out of the sleeping bag and jumped up onto her feet. Her body gave sharp volts of pain in protest to the sudden movement. Buffy ignored them and focused on the dark one attacking her. She blocked its first few strikes, allowing her senses to adjust. She then started to try and disarm the wraith. It took a wide swing at her head and she ducked under the blade catching its arm in the process, she then snapped its arm back causing it to drop its weapon, she then kicked it away as hard as she could sending it flying back several metres. She then picked up its blade and ran to help Faith.

By this time Faith had figured out a rhythm with the wraiths, they attacked in waves and she was able to hold them off for the time being, she sensed something move behind her and was about to take a quick glimpse when she felt Buffy come up beside her, Buffy took the wraith on to her left and started driving it back, she kicked and pouched until it was stumbling away.

Faith took this opportunity to get the better of the other two. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed small flames still burning in Sam's fire. She kicked one of the wraith back and then rolled towards the fire placing her sword over the flames, the sword lit up as if by magic. Faith smiled at the result and looked back to the wraith advancing on her, she flipped over behind them and struck out with the flaming sword, the wraiths clothes caught on fire and they screamed. After a few more unsuccessful strikes they fled, taking the other two with them.

Buffy lowered her weapon when they fled and she turned to look at Faith a broad smile on her face.

Faith looked at her in shook.

'"Nice timing B' she said smiling at her friend

Buffy nodded 'I felt you calling me for help, it was enough to wake me up'

Faith didn't know what to make of that 'How are you feeling, you've been out of it for days'

Buffy shrugged 'Peachy'

They grinned at each other but were alerted by the sound of strider yelling in the distance. Buffy took one look at Faith and they both bolted in the direction the sound had come from. Faith led the way up the hill in the direction the hobbits had gone. They got to the top just in time to see Strider pick Frodo up and come barrelling towards them.

He moved straight past them and back down the hill, Buffy and Faith followed closely knowing time was now going to be of the essence.

Strider placed Frodo on the horse Buffy had been occupying and started leading him off, the two slayers quickly packed up what they could and followed. Sam Merry and Pippin ran along after them their expressions grave.

Strider stayed silent for hours, concentrating on finding as quick a path to Rivendell he could find. Sam, Merry and Pippin watched Frodo on the horse with concern. Faith stayed behind watching the rear and Buffy moved up in the line to talk to Strider.

'Strider' she asked her voice soft when she fell in beside him

He didn't respond, he just kept walking

'Strider' she said again this time a little more forceful. he kept walking but turned his head slightly in her direction

She took this as an answer and spoke on.

'The hobbits need rest; they can't keep going at this pace'

Strider now fully turned to look at her while he kept on walking 'And what about you Buffy, don't you need rest'

His voice was soft as usual but there was a harshness to it she hadn't heard before.

She shook her head slightly before answering 'No I don't, I feel fine'

Strider frowned 'That poison should have killed you'

Buffy sighed 'But it didn't, look the hobbits are tired we need to stop, if only for a few minutes'

Strider shook his head 'Frodo doesn't have a few minutes, unlike you he is fading quickly from the effects of the Morgor blade, he needs Elrond's help'

Buffy sighed again 'Why do I get the feeling you aren't to happy about my recovery'

Strider looked at her again, his eyes hard 'you are not human'

Buffy flinched at his words 'Yes I am'

Strider shook his head 'No Buffy you aren't, no human has survived the poison of the Nazgul without help, I believe you when you say you don't remember who you are, but I don't believe either you or Faith when you say you are human'

Buffy felt her heart sink 'You don't trust me' she whispered

Strider looked away from her 'I don't know you, neither do you'

Buffy then fell back behind Strider and fell in beside the hobbits, she felt a sick feeling of dread creep up inside her, if she wasn't human, what was she?

She was brought out of her dwelling when the youngest hobbit Pippin stumbled beside her, without really thinking she reached out and caught him then picked him up so he was riding on her back.

'Thanks' he whispered to her

Buffy just nodded in answer and continued to follow Strider through the forest, Strider no longer trusted her and she wasn't exactly sure why, he almost seemed to believe she wasn't good, that she could be something bad. But something inside her pushed that thought away, if she wasn't human maybe she was like the hobbits, she was nearly short enough. She didn't feel bad, she felt scared and worried, but that didn't make her evil. She pushed the thoughts away and decided to ask Faith about them later. Right now she had three hobbits to help.

They travelled for five days, only stopping for brief times to put some plant thing on Frodo's wound and get some fresh water. They ate while walking and Buffy and Faith took turns in carrying the tired hobbits. Fordo grew progressively worse as they journey continued. Strider didn't speak to Buffy or Faith much only to tell them orders or ask for water. Buffy felt the sick feeling crawling further and further inside her. She hadn't asked Faith yet about what they did not want to make the hobbits worry further.

On the eve of the fifth day Buffy felt a wave of wariness come over her, she stumbled and almost dropped pippin who was riding on her back. She went down onto one knee and felt a searing pain shoot up her arm and into her heart, she stumbled further and pippin jumped off her back in concern. Faith stopped and turned around; she ran back to Buffy as soon as she noticed her fall and called out to Strider to stop. Faith raced to Buffy's side and lifted her head up so that she was looking into her eyes. She gasped at what she saw. Buffy's eyes were no longer their usual blue/green colour; they were a bright golden colour. Faith heard Strider come up behind her and drop to his knees beside her; he took one look at Buffy's eyes and turned to Faith.

'Has this happened before' he asked

Faith shook her head 'Never'

Strider reached out and placed his hand on Buffy's cheek, Buffy looked towards him, she stared at him as if not recognising him. A moment later her eyes turned a deeper gold and she seemed to become aware of her surroundings. Strider pulled his hand back at what he saw staring back at him.

Faith watched the interaction 'What, Strider whets going on'

Strider shook his head, he stood up and pulled Buffy up with him, then before either Buffy of Faith had time to react he punched Buffy as hard as he could causing her to fall to the ground.

Faith jumped up in anger and placed herself between them. She glared at Strider knowing Buffy would be able to handle the force of the blow.

'What the hell are you doing' she asked

Strider looked almost sorry 'Something's wrong Faith'

Faith snorted 'You got that right, why did you hit her'

Strider frowned 'to bring her back'

Faith was confused 'Strider, back from where' she asked not understanding

he looked down are Buffy who was now standing up and looking at them questioningly, her eyes were now back to normal. Strider let out a breath of relief and placed a gentle hand on Faiths shoulder, he leaned forward and whispered to her in a very low voice 'back to herself, what ever you are hiding , whoever you are, I hope you understand what lives inside your friend'

Faith pulled back and looked at him he returned her gaze steadily and she asked 'And what is that'

Strider looked at Buffy again his expression concerned 'Power, raw power'

Faith then turned and looked at Buffy who was looking fairly lost at this point. Faith turned away from strider and reached out to Buffy 'Are you ok' she asked

Buffy nodded 'Yeah' she looked up to Strider 'We need to move, they are coming, fast'

Strider nodded and ran back to Frodo. Buffy picked Pippin up and Faith grabbed Merry. Sam grabbed Bill the pony and they ran down the path trying to beat the Wraith to Rivendell.

It turned out they didn't have to run to far, a few miles down the road they were intercepted by a female elf who took Frodo the rest of the way on her horse. The others followed more slowly taking the time to gather their strength. No one mentioned the incident with Buffy earlier. Buffy walked last in the line trying to understand what had gone through her earlier. She had felt her hand ache then the pain had moved up to her heart. She like something had been attacking her making her wake, then like with the poison her system had rebelled and she pushed it away. At that point she had felt something go through her, something so familiar it almost brought tears to her eyes. But as familiar as it felt part of it also felt new, like a new flavour in her favourite food.

She had then felt them, each one coming up behind them closing the distance on them, she had looked up at that point and noticed Strider staring at her concerned. She had met his gaze but he had pulled away as if burnt, the next thing she knew he had struck her and she was laying on the ground. Something about her had made him afraid, she didn't know what he had seen in her eyes but she knew he hadn't liked it.

When the elf came and took Frodo she had greeted each of them quickly, when she looked upon Buffy her eyes had widened slightly, she then turned to Faith with a similar expression. Buffy felt the bad feeling inside her intensify at that moment. The elf knew, she sensed they were different and the thought terrified Buffy


End file.
